Carlos
* Sodor and the Storm Part 3 |creator(s)=Andrew Brenner |gender=Male |country_of_origin= México |basis=N. de M. GR-3 |power_type=Steam |configuration=2-8-0 |wheels=18 |builder(s)=Baldwin Locomotive Works |year_built=1910 |number=903 |railway=Ferrocarriles Nacionales de México }} Carlos is a small Mexican tender engine who has competed in the Great Railway Show at least three times. He competed in the best decorated parade. Bio ''Thomas & Friends'' Carlos first participated in the very first Great Railway Show, competing in the strength competition. He ended up winning this event. Carlos continued to compete in the Great Railway Show every year. When the show was being held in England, he competed in the best decorated parade. He competed against , , and , but ended up losing the event to Rajiv. Later, as he was refilling his tender with coal, Carlos was forced to reverse when Philip was trying to escape from Vinnie, causing the latter to be covered in coal dust when the hopper was still pouring coal out. After the Great Railway Show ended, Carlos left the Mainland and returned to Mexico. ''Stories From Sodor'' Carlos was first mentioned in the first season, although not by name. He didn't make his first physical appearance until The Aftermath, when he came to Sodor to help out after a hurricane hit. Later, Carlos competed once again in the Best Decorated Engine Parade at the Great Railway Show. This time, he competed alongside Yong Bao, Rajiv, James, Emily, , , and Delilah. Persona Carlos is a proud and happy steam engine from the heart of Mexico. Always wearing a smile, this engine is the life and soul of the Great Railway Show. Originally competing and winning the strongest engine race at the very first Great Railway Show, this engine continues to please the crowds and is now taking part in the Best Decorated Engine Parade. Basis Carlos is based on the Ferrocarriles Nacionales de México (National Railways of Mexico) GR-3 class 2-8-0, built by the Baldwin Locomotive Works of Eddystone, Pennsylvania. The engine bearing his number, 903, was built in 1910 and was originally built for narrow gauge tracks and was used by the Veracruz Terminal Company and the Teziutlan Copper Company before being bought by NdeM in 1945. Re-gauged to standard gauge in 1950 and taken out of service in 1963, the engine is currently on display outside the José Cardoso Tellez Railway Museum in Acámbaro in the Mexican state of Guanajuato. Livery Carlos is painted black with a silver smokebox, cowcatcher and bell. His cab doors, windows, handrails and other details are painted red, while his sandboxes and dome are painted with green lining around them. He carries the number "903" on both his headlamp and cab, and the initials "N. DE M." are painted on each side of his tender. Trivia * Despite competing in the Best Decorated Engine Parade, Carlos is not decorated or repainted for the event, whereas the other four competitors for the challenge are. * Despite Carlos using coal, his basis is an oil burner. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Other Railways Category:Standard Gauge Category:2-8-0 Category:Black Characters